The Little Dove
by Iskalaktite
Summary: Ruvik knows Leslie better than he knows himself. He knows what he craves, what he fears. He'll make good use of Leslie's cravings, to get him. [Please forgive my mistakes, i accidentally deleted this story and it stressed me.]


The Little Dove

1. Promised Temptation

* * *

><p>Throughout this maze of a mind, Leslie knew, he knew everything. Where he was, what was happening and most importantly who was behind all this mess. The albino had visited the place before. He managed to survive. For two reasons, first, he could predict and sometimes even control this world. Second, because it's master didn't want to harm him. He wanted him alive. But the man persecuting, Ruvik, knew all that there is to know about him. What he fears, what he craves and Ruvik had the tendency to exploit his envies more than anything. Again, he meant no harm. Or at least that's what he still claims.<p>

Due to his mental health, Leslie wasn't able to cope with drastic situations. His immediate response to fear was to run and hide. He cannot reflect before acting unlike Sebastian who used stealth and planned ahead before plunging into the action. That little distinctiveness was something Ruvik enjoyed a lot. How many times had he ordered the haunted to persecute Leslie and force him to hide into a room with no exit, where he was patiently waiting for him. After the door shuts itself, the patient is left at his mercy. The scene was repeating itself once more, except this time there is no one to intervene, nobody to pull the boy out of his grasp.

Fear took a hold of his throat. Leslie ran as fast as he could. The horde of haunted raged a few meters behind him. The landscape twisted without him noticing. Hands still clasping his ears, he stopped. The roars had ceased. Timidly, he opened his eyes and raised his head to observe the landscape. He was in the middle of a sunflower field. Leslie begin to play and twirl his fingers nervously. It was too calm and he had frequented this maze often enough to know that when things stilled like this, it means something worse than the horde he was running away from is going to appear. He was reticent to take a step. So he turned around and was faced with a barn a few meters ahead.

The building looked ominous, despite the welcoming and warm surroundings. It reminded the patient of a tomb stone. But there was also something luring him to get in. As if someone was whispering his name from the inside. It was gentle and full of affection, full of love or a sentiment resembling that. While nervously biting his index, he made his way to the barn.

When Leslie entered the building, his sight was caught by a beautiful ray of sun coming from what seemed to be heaven. The light was encased by the barn's wood structure, it spiraled all the way to the sky and probably beyond. On the wooden spiraling pillars, there were hundreds upon hundreds of doves, chirping, flying around and staring down at him. The happiness and amazement were clear on Leslie's innocent visage, he extended a curious hand towards the ray, it was so vivid and looked so solid but unfortunately he couldn't touch it. One of the bravest doves flew all the way down to sit on the boy's long fingers pointed at the heavenly light. The eyes of the patient widened, he had never been this close to an animal, specially not a bird. The sole living creatures he had been in close proximity to were the doctors, nurses and...Ruvik.

Leslie smiled at the little animal. He brought the bird closer to his chest, as if he was trying to protect it. He caressed the dove tenderly. His pale, long nailed digits scratched lightly beneath the feathers of it's neck. The little being enjoyed the gesture for quite awhile.

It took an instant for the albino and the doves to notice the change in the atmosphere. The air became heavy, the young patient was almost suffocating. The little dove on his hand flew away, up to the inaccessible paradise. Fear clawed it's way to the boy's throat, his brain began to throb and the awful noise was thumping against his cranium. The world turned all around him causing him to lose his balance and fall on a pile of straw. His breath accelerated and he whined with the pain in his head. He's here. A few meters behind him. Observing his crouched form.

Leslie felt his steps vibrate in the dirt as he approached him. He couldn't open his eyes to see due to the pain affecting all of his senses but he could feel it vividly. When the vibration ceased, he felt the form crouch behind him, followed by a light but firm hand on his shoulder. As soon as they entered in contact the pain disappeared. The albino let out a sigh of relief as he leaned on the solid body.

"Leslie..." That deep, usually emotionless voice spoke his name. It seemed that it was drenched with empathy.

"Cold, cold, cold !" The patient repeated nervously. Ruvik' skin was cold, in fact but he couldn't do anything about it.

His limp body found support against the older man's chest, he was between his knees. His arms raveled around Leslie's waist, their hands joined by their fingers entwined. The head of the albino was on the hooded man's right shoulder, staring at the opposite direction. He couldn't bring himself to face this monster again. He could feel his tormentor's hot breath burn the side of his neck.

Leslie shut his blue orbs. Trying to convince himself that he hadn't fallen in the wolf's mouth. Cold kisses startled him. Behind his ear, down his neck, along the jaw line. The lips became more daring. Sucking here and there more often than not.  
>Fingers unraveled, a hand came to undo the first knot of his straitjacket. One by one the knots were undone and the clothing was left hanging loosely on his chest. His shoulders were exposed, vulnerable to Ruvik's kisses, hickies and bites.<p>

"I give you all you want..." Declared Ruvik, kissing softly the albino's shoulder.

"What you want. What you want. What...i want." Repeated the autistic, visibly afraid and affected by the vile caresses.

"Just trust me..."

* * *

><p>I wrote this a few weeks ago but i wasn't satisfied with it.<p>

The fic is basically about how Ruvik convinced Leslie to give in during the game, when Seb wasn't protecting him.

So yeah, hope you liked it.


End file.
